Augmented Reality, AR, is live direct or indirect view of a physical real-world environment, where the physical real-world environment is augmented by virtual computer-generated imagery.
Typically a user carries augmented reality goggles through which the user can see the physical real-world environment. At the same time is an image projected in a visual field of the user. In order for the image to be properly experienced by the user the image has to be projected geometrically correct. To enable augmented reality in real time open up a world of possibilities, this will revolutionise many applications such as for instance computer games and other applications.
One problem associated with augmented reality is how to calculate a geographically correct projection of the image in the visual field of the user. Parameters that must be calculated are for instance attitudes, and distances to objects in the physical real-world environment.
In order to implement augmented reality a camera first need to take images of the physical real-world environment that an augmented reality system wants to augment by virtual computer-generated imagery. The augmented reality system then needs to determine what the image depicts and then determine the attitude and the distance to the object in the physical real-world environment. This may for instance be a relation between a position of the camera and the object in three dimensions.
One solution for determining a relation between the position of the camera and the objects has been to use markers with a known pattern that easily can be identified. These markers have been positioned in the physical real-world environment. When the augmented reality system later analyses the images these markers can be identified. The pattern can then be used to calculate the relation between the camera and the markers. This information is then used to determine how the image should be projected geographically correct in the visual field of the user.
A disadvantage with this solution is however that it requires markers in the physical real-world environment.
There is therefore a need for an improved solution for augmented reality, which solution solves or at least mitigates at least one of the above mentioned problems.